fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle of Smoke!
One Good Deed A large city was coming into view. This city had a large port. In this large port was a relativley small boat with two people inside. One with pink hair and one with golden hair. Both of them exited the boat and made their way towards the center of town. "Thank you Jason-san, now I can be a Rune Knight and defeat evil." Nick was now very happy, as he was free from todd's reign and made a new friend. He then ran over toward a large building with a cross on it, easily distinguished as a Rune Knight base. "Well, that's one good deed for today." Jason walked off into a different part of the city, holding his stomach as it growled pretty loud, to the point where some people stared at him due to the noise. "God dammit I'm hungry. I might go to 8-Island for a bite. I hope they have good ramen!" Jason now had a smile on his face as he rushed over toward another direction of town, searching for food. Meanwhile... The Smoking Rune Knight On another part of town, a large amount of Rune Knights were fighting two people, and losing quick badly. One of them was a young man with black hair and wearing mostly black clothing. This black clothing consisted of black pants with a black belt and a large silver buckle, along with a black V-necked shirt that he wore underneath a black trenchcoat that had lining going down the sleeves. He also wore black boots. He had fingerless gloves and a silver plate attached to his side, along with a strap over his shoulder, which he used to carry a large black sword. The other was a young woman with orange hair. She wore a white dress with multiple areas of red. She had a chestplate attached to her dress, and wore white sockings and fingerless gloves. She also wore a red skirt and white boots. She was holding a blue rapier that gave off a heavenly blue glow. The Rune Knights keep coming, as if they cut off one of their heads and two grew back. Another Rune Knight who was holding a Magic Rifle shot at the woman and hit her in the leg. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!" she screamed. The bullet went straight through her leg and pierce both her skin and her bone. "Are you okay?" The man tried to help her up on her feet, but another Rune Knight rushed in with his spear, trying to stab both of them in one go. He was almost successful until the knight relised that his spear was caught by another man who was holding a bowl of ramen in his other hand. "You tried to stab a pretty girl while she was injured. How terrible." The man took the spear out of his hand and thrusted it in the Rune Knights stomach while sending him flying into another group of Rune Knights. Both the black haired man and woman where slightly confused at who this man was. The woman gathered enough strength to ask "Who are you?" The man simply smiled as he said "My name is Jason Tolliver. What's yours beautiful?" The woman slightly blushed, but still managed to reply. " My name is Elise. Elise Hakuro." Jason gave her a bright smile, trying to make her feel better. "Umm ahem." The man was not amused at being ignored at all. "Oh, didn't notice you there." Jason simply shrugged. The man's face showed that he was furious. "What do you mean you didn't notice me? I was standing here the entire time!" Jason was annoyed at him. "Well excuse me for not asking your name!" "Well if you must know, my name is Lance. Lance Frostbreaker. Now remember it you freak." Both of them were about to get in a heated argument. During the comedic bickering, Elise noticed the horde of Rune Knights approching them. "You two idiots stop fighting and pay attention!here's a horde of Rune Knights heading our way!" Jason simply glanced at the approching horde and growled. "Screw them!" With a snap of his fingers, a large bolt of lightning erupted from the sky and electrocuted all of the Rune Knights present in the area. Elise was actually shocked by how easy he beat them, but Lance didn't show the same feeling. It seemed that one Rune Knight wasn't knocked out. This one had white hair and was holding a large baton in his hand. He wore somewhat standard Rune Knight clothes, but it was open, revealing his chest. He had two cigars in his mouth and a bunch of them strapped to his jacket. He wore blue jeans and had large military boots. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses as well as a standard high ranking Rune Knight coat. He also had a large scar running down his face. "Its you two again. And I see that you have a new friend with you. Intresting." The man's voice was deep and had a very serious and treatful air to it. Lance immediatley got on his guard and Elise had a look of worry on her face. "Who's the chump over here" asked Jason, slightly confused on why everyone was being so tensed up. "That's Kitsuen. He's a captain of the Rune Knight forces. Be on your guard. He's tough." Elise was even more cautious then she was before. Jason wasn't worried at all, or atleast, he didn't show it. "It would be much easier to take him down with a quick bolt of lightning, but I want to see what these guys can do." Jason was waiting to see which one of them was going to make a move first: Lance or Kitsuen? Before anyone could react, Kitsuen instantly jumed high into the air with his baton over his head, ready to smash Lance right on the head. Lance took out his sword and clashed with the baton at full force. They both backed away as the weapons caused a mini shockwave. Kitsuen then launched one of his fist at high speed using smoke, aiming strait for Lance's head. Lance dodged the punch and rushed after Kitsuen with his sword in hand, thrusting it at Kitsuen. Kitsuen, however, turned into smoke and vanished from thin air. Kitsuen then reappeared behind Lance and thrusted his baton at Lance's side, knocking him into a nearby building. Luckily, Lance didn't take too much damage as he had a metal plate their protecting him from the full force of the strike. Lance then created a ball of ice in his hand and threw it at Kitsuen, declaring "Ice Ball!" Kitsuen managed to dodge the attack by turning into smoke, but it did freeze a nearby building. Kitsuen then reappeared on top of a building and fired a long beam of smoke at Lance. "Smoke Snake." The smoke surrounded Lance as he started to lose his breath. He then dropped the temperature of the surrounding area, canceling out the smoke. Kitsuen gave Lance no time to prepare and launched himself into the air using "Smoke Launcher." Kitsuen's legs were replaced by a trail of smoke as he rushed over to Lance with his baton ready to deal another strike. He hit Lance and sent him flying back, through he regained his footing and landed safely. Lance then created a glowing blue sphere in his hand. "Ice Darts!" The sphere fired mutiple shards of ice at Kitsuen. The shards managed to close in on Kitsuen, but because of his smoke powers, he disappeared again and reappeared behind Lance. "Smoke Spray." Kitsuen released a large amount of smoke from his hands which surrounded Lance and restrained his movement. He was then lifted into the air by Kitsuen, who laughed as it happened. "I've finally got you now. Now it's time to pay the price." Before he could do anything, howerver, he was violently kicked in the head by Jason and sent into a nearby building. "You know what Lance, I'll take it from here." Pointing to a large incoming group of Rune Knights, Jason replied "You can deal with them, I'll have some fun with the smoke buzzard." Lance got back up and walked towards the Rune Knights. "Fine, I'll take care of them. Just win this freak." Jason had the urge to hit Lance strait in the face, thogh he held it back, as he had to focus on Kitsuen, who was slowly getting back up. "That was an impressive kick boy, but your time ends here. White Launcher." Kitsuen legs once again exploded into smoke as he rushed towards Jason with a smoke infused fist. Jason countered with his own lightning infused fist, creating a mini shockwave. Kitsuen once again disappeared behind Jason and sttriked Jason with his baton. Jason however ducked under the baton and punched him strait in the gut with another lightning powered punch, knocking him back. Kitsuen then had his feet transformed into smoke and his arms stretched out, also turned into smoke. Smoke Bird!" Kitsuen rushed towards Jason at full speed, planning on ramming into him with brutal power. Before he could hit Jason, however, he disappeared in a flash of lightning. Kitsuen immediatley stopped his attack and scanned the surrounding area. "Show yourself!" Kitsuen continued scanning the area until he heard a reply. "Whatever you say Kitty's Seed." Jason couldn't pronounce his name at all. Kitsuen then looked up to see Jason floating in mid air as he launched a large bolt of lightning from his hand at Kitsuen. The bolt made contact with him and electrocuted him greatly, creating many burn marks on his body. Kitsuen recovered and was furiated. He then spread his arms out and created a dark colored smoke infront of him. "This is my ultimate attack! Now be destroyed!" Kitsuen launched a large torrent of black smoke in Jason's direction, intending on suffocating Jason to death. "Death Reaper!" Despite this, Jason had a large smirk on his face as he took a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon's...." He took in a large amount of air as tiny sparks of electricity flowed from his mouth. "ROAR!!!!" Jason then released a large amount of lightning from his mouth in the form of a whirlwind. The whirlwind of lightning collided with the smoke and penetrated it, heading strait for Kitsuen. The lightning was going at incredible speed, as Kitsuen wasn't able to dodge it and was hit by 1,000,000 volts of electricity. Kitsuen cough up blood from his mouth. As kitsuen was about to attack again, a large barrier with numerous runes surrounded Kitsuen. "Holy Scripture: Barrier!" Using her fingertips, Elise trapped Kitsuen inside the barrier. "Your trapped inside that barrier for 24 hours now. Enjoy." Elise had a bit of sassyness to her voice. The Rune Knights ceased fire and returned to their captain's side, trying to call the Rune Magic specialist to release Kitsuen from his minature jail. With a flash of lightning, he reappeared right behind both Lance and Elise, surprising them. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?" To be honest, non of them knew what to do. Although, Elise finally spoke up and declared "We should find somewhere to stay for the night." Jason was glad she said that. He didn't have a house to begin with. They then ran off, before they caused even more trouble for the Rune Knights, declaring the start of Team Storm's journey. Category:Fairy Tail: Storm Category:Chapters Category:Chapter